This invention relates to an apparatus for protecting a door frame.
Warehouses, distributions centers, factories, and similar facilities often have large stock handling equipment such as fork trucks which frequently move stock into, out of, and around the facility. In some examples, a piece of large stock handling equipment (e.g., a fork truck) retrieves stock from one location in a facility (e.g. from a shelf), transports the stock through the facility to a destination location (e.g., a loading dock). As the fork truck transports the stock through the facility it may pass through a number of doorways in the facility.
The doorways in warehouses, distribution centers, factories, and similar facilities often include shutter-type overhead roll-up doors. These doors include a motorized rolling mechanism installed above the doorway which is used to lower the door into a closed position or to retract the door into an open position. In the open, retracted position, the door is rolled onto a cylinder. Shutter tracks, which guide the shutter-type door as it is lowered and retracted, are often installed on the sides of the doorways.